1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-emitting diode (LED) lamp with improved brightness.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With reference to FIGS. 13 and 14, a conventional LED lamp comprises a base (96), a metal rod (91), at least one LED (92), a bulb (95) and a base (96). The base (96) has a plug, an inner surface, and multiple fins (93). The multiple fins (93) correspond to and are parallelly stacked on the inner surface of the base (96). The metal rod (91) has a distal end, a proximal end and an outer surface. The proximal end of the metal rod (91) is mounted through the fins (93) and attached to the base (96). The at least one LED (92) is attached to the distal end of the metal rod (91) and is connected to the plug of the base (96). The bulb (95) is mounted securely on the base (96) and covers the metal rod (91), LED (92), and fins (93).
When supplied with a power from a power source, the conventional LED lamp illuminates and generates heat that is transported away by the metal rod (91) to prevent overheating and damage to the LED (92) or LED lamp. However, the metal rod (91) has a limited conduction capacity so limiting a number of LEDs (92) and preventing high-power LEDs from being implemented, thereby limiting maximum brightness of the LED lamp.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an LED lamp to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.